Dog Days Over
by Jacksmybitch
Summary: After the death of her father, Lisa decides that she's tired of hiding. Jackson has moved on from Lisa, just believing in the story that she is dead. However after a botched job in Mexico, Jackson finds his way to her, but he's not motivated by what you think. ** previous chapters are getting an up grade, new chapter by this weekend.**
1. Dog Days over

It was felt like a small insect was gnawing at the edged of her brain, eating it's way into her memories. Soon she could barley remember the lifeless clear eyes, his dark hair swaying across his forehead. The wide smile that caught her attention every time he thought something was humorous. However now every time she thought about the red eye it seemed like a distant dream that came across her mind so long ago that she could only see fuzz for detail. The insect was her constant force of the night back further and further into her subconscious making it some kind of fantasy.

In the distance there was a rumble of thunder, the rain was pelting at her black umbrella. Her soft hands squeezing the metal handle as she scrounged up her face and let out a gasp of air that condensed when it hit the cold air. She bit her bottom lip as she opened her big green eyes and stared down into the closed casket settled six feet down below. Her father securely inside, on his way to heaven. She imagined that his was up in the clouds above the cold air, higher the storm. Where there was endless sun light and warmth. She guessed that he would be telling all the angels of how brave his daughter was. About her fuzzy memories of a man who couldn't quit place.

She wiped a tear that was now rolling down her cheek, he couldn't protect her now. Her father that held her in his arms and told her how proud her was, her encourager, the rock in life that made every thing seem easy. Their relocation to the middle of the country. Letting the whole think that they were dead, and now when it really mattered. When she could use her mother for support, a shoulder to cry on. When every one could really honor his death, when it counted they were not there. Because according to them Lisa and her father had been murdered two years ago. The spot where his name should have been was a foreign name. Dale Brian Green his fake identity and would stick with him even to his grave.

There was another crackle in the distance and a long wind blew her hair back causing a rush of rain to make it's way under her umbrella and pelt her face. Her nylons where soaked now. Her heels sinking into the mud from the dug up dirt. Lisa stood at the edge of her fathers grave and sent her love to him for the last time. Although wanting nothing more then to jump into the grave with him, she tore her eyes away from the casket and turned away. Lisa's black skirt flowing in the wind and started walking alone to her car. She could hear the grave diggers in the distance shoveling the mud dirt back into the grave, it made her queasy. Her heels hit the pavement of the walk way as a lightening bolt made claw marks across the sky it was followed by an earie roll of thunder and then a voice behind her,

"Bonnie."

A woman's soft and soothing voice was right behind her hair. Lisa turned to it as she recognized it as Caroline's voice. The woman's laid to rest on Lisa's shoulder and her face was full of concern. Lisa forced a smile.

"Bonnie how are you? You never told me when the service was I could have came with you."

Lisa hated the name Bonnie, but still managed to pull her self into the hug. Something she wished her mother would have been there for. She could never say so Bonnie's mothered had died during child birth.

"I'm sorry Caroline just with all this funeral stuff."

Caroline pulled away and waved her hands in the air,

"No, no don't be sorry. I understand if you wanted to be alone with your father. Like two peas in a pod I say always looking out for each other. Bonnie you must feel so alone."

Lisa cocked an eye brow Caroline was never good with words, and apparently especially ones meant for condolences. She began reaching in her purse fingering for her keys. Though with out even noticing her bad choice of wording Caroline continued,

"Listen Beverly I'm right next door if you ever want to talk. Oh and don't worry about coming back to school for at least the next week we got you covered."

Bummer she was really looking forward to teaching, keeping her mind busy and all that. Holding off the long day off going through her fathers things deciding which parts of him to keep around the house in remembrance.

"Thank you." She said over another thunder clap, "Well I got to get going…the storm is getting pretty bad." Caroline nodded in understanding and pulled Lisa in for another uncomfortable hug that was meant to be any thing but.

Ten or so minutes later Lisa found her self on her familiar road home. The rain had turned to a drizzle with some lightening in the distance. Driving down the back road covered in bright green foliage. Moss creeping its way up the red oaks, the over grown bushes covering the sign to her street. Pushing her blinker she made a left turn on to Coolidge street. she passed by a few old farms, Caroline's house followed by a mile or so of forest and then her long graveled drive way. Then tucked far back into the woods was an old Victorian home. Parking next to her fathers black Ford explorer, a stinging reminder that she would either have to look at it every day in her drive way until it rotted. She'd have to sell it, donate it… something. Tears stung her eyes as she stood in the rain staring at the car. She must have looked crazed woman.

Once in the house Lisa felt a surge of rage, and screamed. She kicked a potted plant. Walking quickly into the kitchen she punted the trash can at the back door. Causing the trash to ooze down the dark wood. The screaming ceased and it left a ringing in her ears. This was all his fault, this was Jackson fucking Rippner's fault.

Standing in the middle of kitchen her heart thudding in her chest. She violently rubbed her eyes and leaned back against the counter. That's when her blue green eyes spotted a bottle of Jack Daniells on top of the fridge. Oh no you really shouldn't her brain said. However her body disobeyed her and walked right up to the fridge and up on her toes she felt for the bottle.

…...

The sun was blazing, the sweltering heat made him uncomfortable sweaty. Drips of perspiration sliding down the bridge of his nose where his faded black aviator sun glasses gripping his salty skin. His light blue eyes scanning the streets below him. From the bell tower he could see the crowds of people walking the dirt street. Beautiful Mexican woman wearing their white sun dresses. Children playing jump rope on the side streets. Three men sitting at a small table out side of small broken down restaurant. The man in the middle smoking a cigar, with a large gold necklace draped over his stain covered wife beater. Jackson reached his hand up and took his glasses off with one hand and with the other he brought the binoculars that where hanging off his neck

"Target confirmed."

Jackson said into his suit jacket sleeve,

"Proceed."

Said a voice in his ear. Bending down he set up his sniper rifle looking through the magnifier, his finger softly squeezing back on the trigger. The went off smoothly but missed the man's head by an inch or so. Jackson swore to him self as the men and the rest of the area was now alerted.

"Fuck."

He swore again while he re aimed, one of the man's body guards was now looking frantically around for the shooter the other was covering his boss. Such good dogs Jackson thought as he hit the trigger three more times killing all three men. The children where screaming.

"Target eliminated."

He said simply into his suit sleeve before disassembling his rifle expertly and packing it in his metal suit case. Pulling the lid down he clamped it shut and made his way down the spiraling stair case, kicking in a door he maneuvered his way around the large room and out another door which lead to a back stair way and to the outside. There waiting for him was a white pick up truck. Tossing the metal suit case into the bed of the truck Jackson covered it with a blue tarp. And then ran to the drivers side, jumping into the cab he shoved the key into the ignition and turned it. The truck rumbled to life, shifting into drive he put his black aviators back on his sweaty face. Ripping the ear piece from his ear and tossing it out the window, he itched his stubbled cheek. The bell from the tower began to ring as he punched the gas petal, and sped down a back road away from the town.

Five minutes down the road his cell phone began to vibrate causing the plastic cup emit this an annoying gnawing that he couldn't ignore. Reaching for it he flipped it open using his chin, pressing the speaker option he answered annoyed.

"I told you I was a fucking lousy shot."

Annoyed he look from the phone to the road swerving past a cow and a little girl trying to pull the beastly animal across the road. The voice in the speaker laughed,

"Jackson, Jackie boy you did alright. You know what you have to do to get your old position back."

Jackson rolled his eyes he wasn't really into getting his hands dirty. Ever since Lisa he was sure his field days were over.

"Although, not to dig up past fuck ups…we have located Lisa."

There was a long pause,

"She's dead."

He simply put. He remembered hearing it on the news. Though he had his suspicions that it was some sort of witness protection bullshit he really didn't have the desire, the will, or the strength to gather some ill conceived notion of revenge. It would have only led to a police chase followed by bullet wounds.

"Well her dead body has decided to come out of the witness protection and move out of state to New Hampshire."

Jackson didn't say anything,

"Apparently for the last two years her and her father have been living in Oregon, he still retired. Lisa posing as a high school English teacher. When I heard the news I had to wonder why should she would be so stupid to break her cover."

The voice over the speaker said telling the story to Jackson in a way to make him want more. However Jackson wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Well I pulled some strings and collected a few favors and it turns out dear old pops is currently residing under the grave stone marked Dale Brian Greene."

He laughed which was que for Jackson to start chuckling,

"So.." Jackson said flying down the road closing in on the boarder to the United States. "Ms. Reisert, is going to New Hampshire. What's that got to do with me?"

He asked trying to sound confused in reality he knew that she would be open for attack and if he heard this from another source he might even ditch his vacation and head straight for New England. However he must be patient, he should play stupid.

"Well I know that you are on vacation next week so I was thinking of giving the job to Peter Sullivan."

Jackson silently agreed with his choice. Pete could take her out from a building away and be out of town with in the hour. It was a talent he envied. However made no attempt to be a better marksmen in the last few years, maybe that was why they kept sending him to shitty jobs.

"I see." Was all he said in reply,

"Besides revenge plans always get messy and you don't need another incident that could cost you every thing. Don't you agree Jackson?"

Jackson sighed inwardly,

"Absolutely sir."

The man on the other hand started to cough and the phone went silent. Snapping the phone shut Jackson cursed loudly as he threw the phone against the radio. Which in some sort of weird accuracy switched it on to some Spanish music. Jackson in turn shut it off immediately.


	2. Bottle of Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Arizona was just as hot and humid as Mexico he thought pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. Dust flew up into the air as Jackson's white truck swung into a barely paved parking lot of a run down hotel. Almost hitting two little Mexican children playing in the big puddle of mucky water. Cutting the engine he opened the groaning door which ended with a snap. Slamming it shut the sun beamed down on him relentlessly. Burning his bare shoulders and preceded to darken up those farm boy tan lines that he had recently acquired. Running his fingers across his now very short air, ending at the base of his neck where he wiped away the beads of sweat before his white wife beater became a sponge of his perspirations.

Shoving his hands into his packets he strolled up to the office ignoring the children who babbled something about candy to him. Opening the door the musty smell hit him all at once. He fought the urge to sneeze. Reaching the front desk, he took his sun glasses off his face and hung them off the hem line of his wife beater. A small woman bustled out from behind the beaded curtain, her skin wrinkled like leather glove. Her bright blue eyes hazed over from some kind of drug. She smiled up at him tucked a stray grey hair behind her ear.

"The rate his seventy five a night." She said firmly "There's an air conditioner, but it don't work."

Jackson smiled back,

"Sounds great."

The older woman turned around to the grand wall of keys,

"Payments up front, check out at one."

She said as she threw the keys across the counter, Jackson who was already with her beat had her seventy five on the counter waiting for her. He didn't wait for any other information as he scooped the keys off the counter and walked back out into the hot sun. Reaching into the back of his truck he grabbed a duffle bag and his gun case. The children were back this time with their other siblings all begging for candy again. Ignoring them once more. Though before he could reach his door a woman stood in his path. She had dark hair, dark brown eyes and a seductive smile.

"Babies back in side now."

She said shooing them into her hotel room, Jackson assumed that she was just trying to clear his way but she put a hand on his chest. Her long fingers flexing into his muscles.

"Where do you think you're going sugar?"

Jackson looked down at her hand on his chest. Then to the arm extending from it and then trailing down to her dress where her other hand played with the hem of it. Lifting it up showing more then what was appropriate. He bit his bottom lip and looked back into her eyes. If those children were hers it didn't show. He let his duffel back drop to the ground and wrapped his hand around her wrist. She giggled,

"Come on baby, you look stressed let me take care of you."

He forced her hand back at her side, smoothing his hand up her arm. Tickling her neck. She felt nice, her bronzed skin, her mile long legs. Oh yes she could take of him. Cupping her chin he thought about it.

"No thank you darling."

And to the disbelief of second command in his pants, the professional kicked in. The organized man, the business man who never paid for his milk. Reaching down grabbed his duffle bag and walked down to his room. Stopping short Jackson dropped his bags. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the key and began to let him self in, but not before glancing down the way at the woman. Who now was leaning against the building smoking a cigarette staring at him. He gave her a smile and a wink before disappearing inside.

….

It was three thirty in the morning and the storm only got worse. The sound of rain and thunder echoed through the large attic as Lisa sat cross legged in the center, with her fathers bottle of Jack to her left and an ash trey filled with her fathers cigarette to her right. Lightening lit up the attic putting the candles to shame. Lisa on the other hand could not be bothered by it. As she took another drag off her cigarette she coughed into an old news paper. She held back from her face squinting her eyes at the looked at the mans face on the front page. Jackson Rippner: Terrorist was the headline. Her picture and her name thankfully left out. The feds thought it would be best if she went into hiding and her name never mentioned again. Lisa was dead by all accounts. Bonnie on the other hand was very alive and very drunk. The feds told her that Jackson was dead, died on the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

"Bullshit." She slurred to no one. Lisa had never been an angry drunk, however in all the pain and agony that fluttered her heart she could feel like nothing but rage. There was no one in the world that she could talk to now. death about how cigarettes where disgusting. She laughed at her self,

"well look at us now."

Putting the cigarette in the ash tray, Lisa crumpled up the news paper page and tossed it across the room. She knew he was alive, why would they try to persuade her so hard into this. Why were they fighting with her tooth and nail to keep her in this old house, full of memories should couldn't bare. Jackson was out there some where, and it was only a matter of time before she would be face to face with the demon. There was no one to protect any more, they all thought she was dead. The feds said it was suicidal to be out of arms reach of the protection agency. A tear rolled down her cheek, she wasn't suicidal. All she wanted to was to live a decent life up until the day Jackson darkened her door step.

In the beginning she would lay awake at night, and wonder what he was doing? Where he was, did she leave a scar on his neck? Would mans ego burst because a high heel jammed into his leg made him walk with a limp for the rest of his life? Was he still angry at her? Did he think that she was dead to? For the first time in the two years she had been here the thoughts plagued her mind, bursting forth through the cob webs of it's resting place buried deep with in her memories.

Lisa laid down on the floor staring up at the ceiling her dark hair fanning out behind her. With drunken eyes she watched the attic spin, she listened to the roar of thunder and wondered if she would ever be okay.

…

Jackson had only managed to sleep for four hours before his eyes snapped open with the fresh memory of a sort of nightmare. He played it over in his head a few times. Lisa dead in the middle of her living room. A smoking hole right between her eyes. Peter scaling down a building and jumping on a white horse galloping away from town. Sitting up the heat wave had fully hit him, as he realized that he was drenched in sweat. The air conditioner taunting him from across the room. He heard two females out side his window, and vaguely wondered if a possible threesome would take his mind off the heat. Off of Lisa who seemed to plague his thoughts more and more recently. His finger traced a circle around the round scar on his throat, it reminded him that if any one should be the one to kill Lisa for real it should be him. However from the discussion earlier, he assumed that his boss was baiting him.

Peter Sullivan, he didn't hate the man, he respected him for his capabilities. Though in the new light of things he might have to kill this well trained machine if he was actually planning to follow through. If his boss wasn't bating him. Though possible meeting with the young man might set his facts straight. It would be perfectly normal for Jackson to want to give Peter some information about Lisa he did follow her for eight weeks. His information could prove valuable.

Jackson sighed heavily and went over to his gun case lying on the next bed over. Opening it he laid out the proper cleaning and polishing materials. However still thinking about the matter at hand.

He may have followed her for eight weeks but that was two years ago. What were her patterns now? It wouldn't matter Peter's brain worked in a much different way then Jackson's. Maybe he wouldn't catch on, and if he did well Jackson would kill him.

Then with a plan forming in his he turned his attentions to his sniper rifle. With a soft smile he started disassembling the smaller parts of the gun setting them in order on the bed.


	3. Scrambled eggs

He was back on the road early, just after the whores went into their hotel room with their six children following in suit. Grateful that there was no kids begging for candy and no bronzed beauties tugging on the hems of their dresses. With the radio blaring in his white pick up he sipped on his large black coffee. The Nevada dessert becoming a distant memory as he was reaching the end of it. Though the heat was still relentless. It reminded him of Lisa. Miami a fucking hot and humid place to live. He remembered sitting out side her house the air conditioning fogging the windows from the humidity out side. Barely being able to see Lisa scoffing down her scrambled eggs. He smiled, maybe after he saved her life Lisa would make him some. Though before or after she would trying to lodge something else into his leg.

Jackson made a face. He wasn't a hero, not by a long shot. He wasn't trying to save Lisa, he just didn't want any one else to kill her but him. Right, he berated him self in his thoughts as he placed the coffee into the cup holder

"I'm thinking like a crazed ex boy friend."

He scoffed at him self out loud.

Jackson had managed to get a hold of Peter before taking off to Oregon. Jackson smiled at Peters lack of sensibility. He had no judge of the situation. Just point and shoot, a well trained dog. Though it didn't say that Jackson could be at ease with Peter, it just meant that the egg shells were a lot tougher.

His stomach growled, as he pulled into a diner parking lot where he was to meet up with Pete. Perhaps some scrambled eggs and toast were in order.

…

"Oh god…"

Lisa murmured on the attic floor. Her back was throbbing from the unforgiving hard wood floor. Her eyes opened and a hazy second later she was on all fours, her long hair covering her face. Her head was throbbing. Clumsy she made it to her feet knocking over the empty Jack Daniele's bottle. Stumbling her way to attack latter she complicated how she was going to get down, a wave of nausea washed over her. She made quick of the ladder and stumbled into in the bathroom almost missing the toilet.

Every thing she ate and every thing she didn't eat came out of her. Even when there was nothing left her body still continued feel the need to rid her of the poison. An hour after her toilet hugging was over and the shower never seemed more inviting.

The Shower served as a nice wash away from last night. It wasn't one of those scrub your insecurities away kind of showers. It was relaxing, the memory from yesterday still a haze. Feeling numb to every thing Lisa had been her way to the bottom floor donning a pink rob and black fuzzy slippers. She surveyed the damages from her little tantrum.

So in a very manger way Lisa planned out her morning, get the coffee started and be done cleaning up this mess by the time it's ready. However just as she pressed the brew button her doorbell rang. However before she could reach the door to the handle the door swung open, to reveal a very large man holding a metal crow bar.

…..

Jackson and Peter had a booth in the back of the restaurant. Jackson who got their first claimed his seat facing the whole place. Watching the people inside as he listen to Peter banter about how he got the assignment in the first place.

"Honestly I told John Scarlett that I was in Peru and I really didn't have to time to fly to fucking Oregon to take out some broad."

He said between bites of his buttered toast. Crumbs falling all over the table,

"Any ways I just got into a America about a week ago John calls me to make sure I'm here and how I should go about getting it done. I fucking hate micromanagement you know what I'm saying Jack?" He didn't wait for a reply "I mean if he wants to tell me how to do my job, then maybe he should get his old ass on a plane and fly to Oregon and do it him self."

Jackson nodded as he sipped on his orange juice,

"Any ways I scoped out the place, followed her around for a while."

Setting his orange down on the table he watched the blond man pick crumbs out of his beard.

"What was she up to the last time you saw her? Making scrambled eggs at three in the morning?"

Jackson joked, Peter chuckled in response,

"Yeah I read that in your report, but alas no my friend. Last I saw of Ms. Lisa or should I say Bonnie Greene she was suckling down a bottle of Jack and chain smoking like a mother fucker in her attic."

Jackson cocked an eye brow, he never saw Lisa as the type,

"Any way I deemed the job to pathetic and let Franklin handle it."

Jackson furrowed his eye brows together and set his fork down on the plat with a loud clatter,

"Crow Bar Frank? The guy who beats women to death with that damn crow bar?"

At this Peter laughed and leaned back in his seat,

"Yup that's the one. He's been itching for a new bitch tattoo, so I figured why the hell not."

Jackson laughed to, it was forced. He then smiled widely,

"Yup I mean all he wanted was thirty percent of what I was getting paid to do it. So in the end I don't have to get my hands dirty. Frank gets his rocks off, and you my friend are rid of that bitch forever."

Peter smiled and picked a sausage with his hand and shoved it into his mouth. Jackson at this point had the uncontrollable urge to reach over and bash Peter's face into the table top. Lisa was his to kill.

"Well I mean I'm John didn't want you to get involved. It never works out when things get personal."

Jackson nodded,

"So do you to go to her place to check out the carnage with me after breakfast? Frank said he would send me the pics to make sure it's done. Buuuut I bet you would love to see the dead body of the woman who ruined your career?"

Jackson chuckled his eyes alight with curiosity, fake. The act wasn't hard to convey really, numerous times he thought of Lisa dead at his feet. Though not by any other means but his own.

"You bet." He said before turning back to his scrambled eggs and toast. Wondering if Lisa being beaten to death by a three hundred pound man, or was she still the ever resourceful girl he met on the red eye to Miami?

…..

Lisa pulled her robe tight around her self as the two regarded each other. He took a step in and she took a step back. She had two options find a way past him to get up stares and press her alert pin and the protection agency would get here as soon as possible. Or she could run out to the kitchen where she had a shot gun hidden between the fridge and where the counter top began. Her only weapon was her speed and agility. It would be her only weapon before he caught her in his big arms and beat her to death. Lisa confirmed that she needed to even the playing ground, but first she had to say something to sweeten the deal.

"Come and get me, big boy."

Her heart skipped a beat as he came barreling after her just as she flew around the corner into the dining room.


	4. Pizza Face

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!

A/N: BTW this story is inspired by "Dog Days Over" by Florence and the Machine.

Her bare feet paddled against the dinning room hard wood floor running around the table. The Large man just lifted it out of the way and came stomping after her. She even tried throwing a chair in his path. But his long legs just stepped right over it.

Through the double doors she burst into the other entrance of the kitchen, before she could reach for the gun the large man scooped her up into his arms and squeezed the breath right out of her lungs. She made an awful choking sound as he flung her body into the sink, shattering the window pane. He came forth preparing to deliver a right hook but she quickly grabbed the dirty frying pan and used it as a shield. Apparently doing nothing but make him smile as he ripped the frying pan from her hands and tossing it across the room. He took a big chunk of her hair and flung her to the ground. Though unknown to him she had managed to grab a butchers knife and swiftly stabbed it into his knee. He in return kicked her sending her sliding across the still greasy floor from the night before. She felt a ringing in the side of her skull, and wanted nothing more to drift off into a slumber.

The large man carefully grasped his hand around the knife and began to wriggle it out of his flesh. Lisa on the other hand was gathering her self next to the fridge, and had her hands on her shot gun. Her equalizer. The man made a grunting sound as the knife came out with a squirt of blood. Lisa pointed and aimed at his head, and once again they regarded each other.

"One more step and I'll blow your head off."

She said in a dry tone, if there was one thing that still kept true in her heart. She would never let some one take advantage of her, abuse her, or make her do any thing she didn't want to do ever again. There was silence, the man was preparing to prove her wrong as his foot lifted. She pulled back on the trigger slightly. Waiting for his humongous foot to hit the tiled floor.

….

After they were done eating Jackson and Peter played the "No I'll get the check" Though in the end it was split right down the middle. Now they were miles away from the diner. Jackson had piled his belongings in the back of Pete's green Mazda three. He told Pete that it was just incase his truck got towed. But all reality it wasn't even his truck, and he was seriously considering ditching the well trained sniper on the side of the road sooner rather then later.

They were almost into Oregon when Peter turned down the radio and mention that he had to take a piss. Throwing on his hazards Peter parked on the side of the road and started trekking into the woods. Jackson followed in suit. Standing behind Peter Jackson pulled out his gun and aimed it for the back of his head,

"Heh, check it out I'm giving this ant hill a golden shower."

Turning his head slowly he looked at Jackson and then his dark eyes widened.

"What the fuck?"

Jackson smiled and aimed for his knee, Pulling the trigger there was a loud barking sound that caused the birds in the trees above to scatter into the sky. Pete fell to the ground on top of the ant hill, his own piss seeping into his cargo shorts.

"What the hell man!"

He cried holding his knee,

"_What the hell man."_ Jackson mocked Peter and then proceeded to shoot his other knee. Peter screamed in agony again.

"Peter, the whole you getting the clearance to take out Lisa didn't make me angry. Oh no because I have up most respect for you. So when I say this isn't personal, it isn't."

Jacks on pulled out some zip ties from his back pocket,

"Though if you must know Lisa is my rightful kill, John Scarlett and kiss my fucking ass if he thinks that he can just push the job on some one else. Just because he thinks I'll fuck it all up over some girl with big pretty green eyes."

Peter rolled his eyes in the back of his head,

"But you are!" he said writhing in the ground "Shooting me? Fuck Jack I thought you were a team player. What's best for one of us.."

"Is best for all." Jackson finished for him as he clamped Peters legs together with his zip ties. "Well I have had just about enough of that little hug fest bullshit for a life time."

Grasping Peters arms Jackson began to finish hog tying him with a series of zip tips. Then when he was satisfied Jackson unhooked the car keys from Peter's side and began walking back to the car.

"Your just going to leave me here?"

Peter screamed from behind,

"Yeah I am." Jackson replied "As a matter of fact when you are rescued I want you to tell John that I'm not his little bitch any more."

Jackson then continued walking out of the woods leaving poor peter crying in his own urine.

….

His big foot hit the tile and Lisa pulled the trigger, there was a loud blast. Opening her eyes Lisa got to her feet and slung the gun on her shoulder. She's almost missed him, half of his face had been turned into what looked like pizza sauce and sausage. His legs twitched on the floor. Her green eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to look any where else but the mess on the floor. Though looking up didn't help as parts of his brains dangled off the light the hung from the ceiling. Sighing she felt the side of her face, it was all puffy from the being punted across the room. Opening her mouth she moved her jaw around to make sure it wasn't broken. She heard some crack and then something fall into place. She winced at the pain throbbing but none the less still in one piece.

Placing a hand on her hip she threw her options around in her mind. She could either call the agency and tell them what happened. She cringed then she'd never get out of Oregon. Then a more pleasing option came to pass, well obviously who ever he was no one was going to miss him. Her land stretched far into the forest. She cocked an eye brow and tried to think where she had put the shovel.

Then she heard a voice enter home,

"Bonnie! Are you alright. My gosh!"

It was Caroline,

"Shit."

Lisa whispered to her self and set her gun down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Adjusting her robe which at the moment was doing nothing but hanging wide open revealing her nakedness to the dead mans half eye.


	5. Blue Bird Sings

Running shaky fingers through her hair, she drew a deep breath.

"Caroline!"

Lisa walked back through the doors and back into the dining room, stopping short of the broken glass from a vase that been knocked to the floor.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

Caroline said holding her hands out looking around the room incredulously.

Her wide eyes settling back on Lisa who was finding trouble trying to come up with a reason to explain why her dining room table to was flipped over. Why the crystal vase that Caroline had giving Lisa and her father as a home warming gift was shattered on the floor.

Lisa cocked her head to the side and shoved her hands into the pockets of her robe.

"A raccoon got in here last night."

She stated, and Caroline put her hand to her chest,

"Oh.."

Lisa stepped over the glass,

"Yeah so when I woke up this morning I had a pretty big surprise."

Tucking her long hair behind her ears, Lisa then put a hand on Caroline's shoulder,

"I heard a gun shot…"

Carline said as they both walked around the corner into the hall way,

"Oh yeah well it was foaming from it's mouth, so I assumed.."

Caroline made a sad face,

"Rabies! Oh, Bonnie you should call Animal Patrol."

Caroline pulled Lisa into another one of her uncomfortable hugs.

"Bonnie let me help you clean up."

Lisa pulled away from the hug and chuckled,

"Oh no that's alright Caroline."

Lisa said leading the woman to the front door,

"I insist."

Caroline said trying to turn around. However Lisa wouldn't let the woman change course.

"No, no no it's fine really."

The words dead body in the kitchen kept running through her mind as her eyes pleaded with woman to just walk out the front door and go home. Caroline nodded taking the hint that Lisa wasn't in the mood for some big team up to take care of her mess.

"Alright well, when your feeling up to it come by for some coffee. I would really like to catch up with you."

Oh, and there was another hug, perhaps out of pity of her current situation. Lisa pulled away holding the woman away by her shoulders,

"Sure thing."

Caroline smiled warmly and began to walk out the door,

"Alright Bonnie I'll get out of your hair."

Lisa watched the woman make her way to her care,

"Take care hun."

Caroline shouted before getting into her light blue mercury sable. Lisa waved with a big shit eating grin on her face as she slowly shut the door. Her hand lingering on the door knob, her head jerked to the kitchen an agonizing feeling took over. Who was that man? Did Jackson send him? No that was very unlikely, to her Jackson seemed like a man who was the do it your self kind.

He was smart to, he could see right through her lies. He could see what she was thinking for the most part. No be as it may that it was Jackson's fault that she was even in Oregon, that she had just shot man in her kitchen. Her conclusion was that her decision to leave Oregon and out of witness protection had reach many ears. She wondered if Jackson knew. A chill ran up her spin, he could be on his way right now. Sitting in the woods, watching her through the windows.

Lisa leaned against the door, and felt an uncontrollable urge to pull the shades shut and become a shut with her dead "raccoon" decaying in the kitchen. Now fully understanding the weight of her decision to come out of hiding.

"Come on Lisa." She whispered "Pull your self together."

The seed of regret started to plant it's self in her brain. Her tear ducks stinging, threatening to unleash the flood. She bit her bottom lip trying so hard to suppress a whimper.

Mind over matter she thought as she pushed her self off the door and ran up the stairs to get some clothes on.

….

Peter was messy, unorganized, and obviously couldn't memorize files. No wonder he was so hard to fool. Jackson laughed as he thought of the respected the man whom he had grossly over estimated. Finding her house was easy, It was a large Victorian home tucked away in the forest. He wondered what he find In side. Lisa's body in her bed, settled into blood soaked sheets. Unrecognizable to any one who would have known her. Or maybe she was gardening when Frank arrived and her white lilies splattered red. He smirked at the thought of Lisa having a garden.

"I bet it would be very therapeutic for you."

He said out loud as if she was there. Parking behind what he assumed to be Lisa's car. Cutting the engine, Jackson pulled out his hand gun and un did the safety. Putting it back in the holster, he felt for his k bar that was strapped under his right pant leg. Satisfied and armed with his necessities Jackson got out of the car. Looking around he saw nothing really out of the ordinary, there was no screaming instead birds were happily singing to each other. Beams of sun light cast down through the leaves, Lisa Reisert's personal piece of heaven.

Taking off his sun glasses he flung them inside the car and shut the door softly. Deciding that before going inside to see the lay out, he should be checking the yard getting to know her area just as well. Coming around the back side of the building, his eyes grew wide as he spotted her coming out of the woods entering her back yard. Wearing muddied yoga pants, a black tangtop. Her hands adorning brown gloves that looked three sizes to big. He watched her long banana curls blow in the wind as she walked up to a blue tarp.

Dropping the shovel, that she was carring she placed her hands on her hips. Jackson licked his lips and began walking over. Coming closer he was able to look at her more thoroughly, there was a shut gun strapped to her back. He wondered how close he could get before she noticed him.

"You look perplexed."

He simply stated, and stood still ten feet away from her. Lisa jumped her mouth went dry. With out a second thought Lisa was quick with her shot gun in her hands and aimed. However no trigger was pulled as she looked into the eyes of Jackson Rippner.

Jackson drew his gun slowly and aimed for her head. They stood there in silence. Birds chirping in the distance. A summer breeze lifting her hair in the air. The tarp blew up a little revealing Frank's fingers, and his foot. Seeing this out of the corner of his eyes he knew that Lisa had bested the crow bar maniac, and was preparing to bury him some where in the woods. He suppressed a chuckle that was deep down in his throat.


	6. Ham and Cheese on Wheat

A/N: Thank you for the review EmpireX

She took a slow breath, but it didn't quite reach her lungs. Her grip on the shot gun slackened. Jackson took slow steps toward still holding out his gun in front of him,

"Hello Bonnie." Jackson greeted her sarcastically. Lisa took a step back and marveled at his cocky stare. He was surprised to see the dead body. Even more so to see her alive, He moved closer the tips of their weapons almost touching.

"Lower your weapon." He commanded, Lisa almost laughed. Her stomach fluttered,

"Yeah," She said with a sarcastic tone "Lower yours." Lisa seethed at him barely above a whisper. Jackson smiled and waved his finger at her,

"Bon- bon, put the gun down. I don't think you want to do something else you will regret."

Lisa cocked her head to the side,

"Well why don't you take a look at exhibit a and tell me what I wont and will do." Her voice was hoarse; he could see the anxiety in her green eyes,

"Right, I can see that. Where you planning on dragging him into the woods all by your self?

Jackson asked with a boyish grin.

"Yes."

He loved the confidence in her answer. Lisa had died, Bonnie was way more agreeable.

"So Bo-"

"Lisa." She said interrupting him her eyes narrowing. Thinking of him being on his way scared her, but seeing him; Facing off with Jackson made her brave.

"Leese I love what you've done with your hair, very natural."

Lisa looked at him confused, there was his opening

"What-"

She was cut off as he lurched forward knocking the shot gun out of her hand. Lisa put her hands out to try to block him. Jackson just grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. The last thing she saw was his head colliding with hers. Her body drooped into his arms. Holding her to his chest, Jackson put his gun in the holster. Breathing her in, sweat and dirt filled his nostrils.

"Working hard today Leese?"

Wrapping his arm around her back, he used the other one to slip off her ridiculous gloves. Jackson then scooped her up into his arms and walked towards the house. Whistling as he did so, so very pleased with the turn of events.

His thoughts then turned to Peter. Jackson started wondering if Peter had gotten rescued, and was sitting the office of John Scarlett delivering a message. It didn't matter Lisa and him would be off the grid by the time they would get here. However what to do with Lisa now he had her all to him self was a completely different matter.

…..

Lisa dreamt of diving deep into the ocean, feeling the pressure build and build. She felt confined in its depth, she needed to breath. Awaking suddenly with a large indrawn breath; she looked around trying to remember when she had fallen asleep. Her head was stinging, closing her eyes to block out the light. Tylenol, she needed it badly her brain told her as she tried to get up from where she was. Opening her eyes with blurry vision, she tugged forward causing her wrists to burn.

"You know." said a familiar voice from across the room. "After I raced you home and after I threw you down the stairs. I thought to my self I don't think I had ever been that angry before. It was truly and odd feeling."

Lisa's green eyes laid eyes on Jackson Rippner sitting at the edge of her bed with a ham sandwich in his right hand. In his left a hand gun pointed at her.

"The best part was after your father shot me. The fatal shot that knocked me off my feet."

He took a big bite and chewed quickly,

"The way you looked at me after leaving the protection of your father was so endearing. Tell me Leese, seeing me on the floor of your home, did that make you feel proud?"

Lisa lolled her head into the crook of her arm; breathing in her sweat from the grave digging earlier that day.

"Yes." She answered simply. Jackson scoffed and took the last of his sandwich and crammed it into his mouth. They stared at each other while he chewed.

"How about now after killing Franklin, do you feel accomplished?"

Lisa averted her eyes, which caused Jackson to laugh,

"Little different knowing his name isn't it Leese?"

He was right, it did. He had a name, and it was Frank. Oh no her brain said don't let him play you into a corner. Focusing her eyes on his, she looked for strength.

"Un tie me." She whispered "Please my kitchen is covered in brains, and there is a dead man in my back yard."

Lisa's eyes were wide as her head throbbing. Jackson laughed it was hearty and true. Lisa scowled at him not getting what was so funny about the situation,

"I took care of the body, and then joined you for a late lunch."

She narrowed her eyes did he think that she owed him or something?

"Why?"

Jackson shot her a look questing her. It would have taken her all damn day to get that body into the woods. She wasn't exactly a big woman.

"What do you mean why?"

His cool, cocky demeanor slipping away from his face. Lisa's eyes looked down her night stand. Her pendent was in the drawer, all she had to do is get her hands on it.

"When I heard that you wanted out of the protection agency, I couldn't but think that weren't afraid any more."

He came close to her face; Lisa suppressed the urge to shrink away from him,

"I was never afraid of you."

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his blue eyes staring into her own. He traced her cheek with his finger and smiled.

"You're a very bad liar Leese."

She could feel the barrel of the gun pointed into her chest. Turning her head away her green eyes looked out side her window the sun was setting behind the trees. She could hear the crickets out side the window. Birds settling into the nests for the day; every thing going about its normal business. Caroline was probably waiting for her to come over. Jackson sighed and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him.

"I could kill you right now." He said squeezing her cheeks together, "You know that I could. Really there's nothing stopping me. In fact I should have shot you when you were in the back yard."

There was a slight click from the gun. She took a deep breath, holding back her tears.

"Then why didn't you?"

She asked quickly, her bravery wavering. Jackson leaned back,

"Because I haven't decided whether I want to. As of right now there are people coming after you and I."

Putting his gun back in his holster; He hoisted his leg on the bed and rolled his pant leg up. Unsheathing his blade her breath hitched her in throat.

"Relax." Jackson said cutting through her restraints, stopping midway through, "Obviously I'm letting you loose. However if you to run, which is more then likely the first that has been going through your mind. You will be completely on your own. I'm not going to play this cat and mouse shit you."

The fabric of her fathers tie ripped and her wrist fell to the bed. He continued to warn her as he did the other ones,

"I know you must be thinking of a way to kill me or what ever. But once again that leaves you alone and helpless. The people that are after us will get bigger. They will be smarter then Frank. So if you want to stick with me until this all blows over, I'd love the company."

Lisa rubbed her wrists and watched him put the knife back where it belonged. He said and did these things as if it was something completely normal. Killing for him must have been a daily thing,

"Yeah until you decide to kill me."

She said swinging her legs over the bed, her hand on forehead.

"I could decide not to."

Jackson took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets. His head tilted up looking at a picture she had on the wall. In the shadow of his neck she tried to see if there was a scar.

"I could go with the protection agency."

Lisa looked at the picture he was looking at. It was a sailboat in calm waters. She wondered what he found so interesting about it. And then he snorted and chuckled breaking the calm silence,

"That would be a bad decision."

He stated looking at her once more. Some how on a subconscious level she made the connection of how his eyes were as blue as the ocean water in the painting,

"Obviously some one some one where got drunk and told some one a little secret about Bonnie making a move to New Hampshire? That some one went to John Scarlet. He in turn assigned some one to bring forth your assassination."

Lisa stood up from the bed, and felt this strange tremendous urge to slap him. Standing toe to toe with her tormentor. His lids half closed, some how he was relaxed. He knew that Lisa wouldn't do any thing unprovoked.

"So."

Lisa leaned her weight on one foot and folded her around across her chest. Biting her bottom lip, she started to say her next words already regretting her decision.

"What's the plan then?"


	7. The Big Bang Theory

There was a silver name plate that sat on a metal desk; It read Vivian Fox. The room surrounding the desk was a stark white color, with two brown leather arm chairs settled in front of a large window. The view wasn't much, though Vivian didn't have much time for day dreaming. Mr. Scarlett kept her extremely busy, her being his secretary and all. Her long acrylic nails slammed on the keys of her key board, as she furrowed her brows together. The office door swung open, and a blond man in a wheel chair appeared. Vivian who remained focused didn't notice him being pushed over to her desk by a very tall tan woman.

The blond man cleared his throat, which caught her attention. Her brown eyes shot over to the couple and she smiled warmly; pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Peter, hello." Gaining her focus she frowned, "Bad day on the job?"

Vivian said with genuine concern. The tan woman behind him laughed, Peter's face started to turn red. Embarrassed that he botched his assignment.

"You could say that." He said "by the way, have you met Camilla?"

Vivian looked up at the woman and smiled,

"I found our boy on the side of the road. Hog tied in his own urine. Apparently Jackson has a message for John. Is he in?"

Camilla spoke with humor written all over her face. Her blond bangs covering her right eye. She was a beautiful woman to any standard. Vivian reached forward and pressed the speaker button her phone.

"Mr. Scarlett?"

She asked leaning over her desk,

"Yes Vivian?"

She smiled and continued,

"Peter Sullivan and Camilla are here to see you."

…..

They had to have been out of Oregon already. She didn't know, Lisa could barely pay attention to the signs on the road. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of regret. She couldn't think of a ligament reason to run off with Jackson. She kept thinking that she could have gone off on her own, she would have been just fine and dandy. On the other hand Jackson granted her a safe haven. He knew how to run, she never ran. Even on the Red Eye flight, she didn't run and scream for help. Lisa had done every thing she could think of to keep every one alive. However there was no one to protect, there was no one worth saving. In the end it all boiled down to her and Jackson. She shook her head, as the summer wind blew her hair in her face.

Taking a glance over at Jackson, he hadn't said a word since they got into the car. He must have been thinking to, about whether he was going to kill her? About where they were going? She didn't know, the clocked switched again it now read four am. Looking up as they changed speeds and drifted onto the off ramp toward Helena, Montana their current location.

Jackson cleared his throat which made her jump slightly. She cursed her self for still having that certain fear of him.

"We are going to need a new car."

He said turning on his blinker, taking a left onto the main road. It was a matter of fact perhaps he was thinking of a car that he some where and couldn't remember if it was in Montana.

"What's wrong with this one."

Lisa asked through her yawn, stretching her arms out at the same time. It was definitely way past her bed time.

"It's not mine, and it's traceable."

Lisa stopped in mid stretch and dropped her hands on her knees looking at him questioningly,

"Whose car is this, and what do you mean 'traceable'?"

Jackson cracked his wrist and placed his hand back on the shifter.

"It's a former associate of mine's car, and It can be traced by a the G.P.S that was a built into the car."

She didn't want to know why Jackson had his former associate's car, and what happen to such man or woman. So she changed the subject slightly,

"So you have a car here in Montana that we are going to trade with?"

Jackson nodded his head, and smiled at Lisa,

"Yes, but we aren't going to use it. What we need is a good hunk of shit from before all this On star bullshit."

Lisa agreed it made perfect sense that Jackson had one of those hanging around as well,

"So you must have one of those then?"

His smile grew wider as he looked back at the road, shaking his head while doing so.

"Nope, but we can sure as hell steal one. Very easy to hot wire, and I bet we can find one real easy in Montana."

Lisa put her head in her hands,

"No we can't steal a car."

She was dead set against it, however was shot down quickly,

"Oh now we are getting moral. Don't think that your hands are clean of sin Leese. Stealing a car is one of the more innocent things that we are going to do while this blows over."

The violence of yesterday replayed it's self through her mind. Frank's brains all over the kitchen. His twitching limbs on the floor, half of his face turned into pizza sauce. She going to vomit if her mind didn't push images out of her mind. She leant back in her seat and ran her fingers through her long curled locks of hair. There was fresh tears brimming her eyes. Jackson's eyes shifted over to her as they pulled over onto the side of the road. Throwing the car into park, he turned his body to face hers.

"Leese, we'll never make it if I don't have you one hundred percent."

He reached over and pulled her hands out of her hair and pulled her body so that she would look at him. He rubbed circles into her palms.

"Here's the plan. I'm going to steal that shit box Chevy over there, I'll need your help for that one."

He said looking at her seriously,

"Afterwards we find a nice hotel, and get some rest."

His hand moved to her face, cupping her cheek,

"Then when we wake up, we'll eat a nice filling breakfast and head to an old safe house of mine, establish new identities. Get new plates for the car and head to Canada."

He searched her face, her knew that Lisa liked structure. It made her feel better, he was sure.

"How's that sound Leese?"

She sniffled her nose, he couldn't imagine her looking more adorably pathetic in her life. Those big green eyes looking up at him, he could kiss her. He wanted to, he knew that he wanted to. Ever since they day he met her, perhaps that was why he couldn't kill her.

"Sounds good."

Lisa whispered, taking a large staggered breath. Jackson nodded his head and dropped his hand from her face. She could feel the skin on her check burning from the warmth of his hand. Looking down at their connected hands, she pulled away. There it was that feeling that she felt when she first met him. Maybe he could be a charming guy when he didn't need you to finish a job. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be his subordinate. She blinked her teary eyes, and focused on the matter at hand.

"So what do you need my help with?"

…

John Scarlett slammed his fist on the desk and cursed very loudly.

"I knew it. I should have just let him in rot in jail!"

John smoothed his hands over his bald head and leaned back in his chair. Looking at Camilla and Peter, who for their own good remained silent. Camilla's hands digging into Peter's shoulders. Peter looking less then nervous. It wasn't his fault that Jackson was a bitch and had shoot him while he was taking a piss.

He leant forward on the desk and pressed his speaker button,

"Vivian get me Sabrina Paradise on the phone."

Peter and Camilla looked at each other Sabrina Paradise was his old partner and recently retired. John would have do some pretty smooth talking to get her to help.

"Sure, boss."

Vivian replied with curiosity behind her voice. John folded his hands on his desk, his face a shade of deep red.

"Peter this is a huge disappointment. How could you have thought that you could trust Rippner with this type of sensitive information?"

Peter now started to look tense as his boss grilled him for answers,

"Well I figured since you called and told him that I was going to kill his girl, that it was alright on both ends. In all honestly I figured he would be glad to get rid of the bitch, sir."

John rolled his eyes and dropped his hands into his lap,

"Well considering all things you won't make that mistake again."

Peter nodded his head in agreement,

"yes sir, absolutely sir."

John smiled and then put his hands back on the desk, this time bearing a gun pointed straight at Peter. Camilla took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"I really don't think this necessary sir!"

Peter said helpless in his chair,

"I do."

He simply said and then pulled the trigger.


	8. You're Fired!

Smoke rose from the end of his gun, as he placed it on the table. Camilla was screaming, and sobbing. Peter or the body that belonged to Peter was slumped over his head leaning on the edge of John's desk. A pool of blood was forming underneath his wheel chair. Leaning back in his chair John closed his eyes and already felt relieved, he wondered if Frank was able to get the job done. He doubted it since the man hadn't even called, Jackson probably road in like a knight in shinning armor and scooped up Lisa from Frank's raging crow bar.

He thought about the pros and cons of losing Frank and Peter it didn't seem as costly as he originally had thought. However having Jackson go rogue was something he'd have to put a stop to. Like stomping on a cockroach, Jackson would have to be squished and swept under the rug. There was no saving him now; he should have listened to his first impulse two years ago.

Coming back to the present, Camilla was still crying over her man. It was high pitched and annoying.

"Camilla." He said annoyed, but she didn't answer. "Camilla! Shut up!"

Her sobs stopped as she looked up at him with her shimmering brown eyes. John put his index finger to his lips and shushed her. Camilla nodded and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Just then Vivian's voice echoed the room,

"Sir I've got Sabrina Paradise on the line."

John looked away from the crying female in front of him and looked at the speaker vibrating from Vivian's voice.

"Good, also could you sent in a clean up crew? Thank you."

John put his hand on the receiver, but first looked over at Camilla who was trying to keep her feet off the blood that was rapidly spreading across the tiled floor. He gave her a warning look, and then put the receiver to his ear, promptly hitting line one with his pinky.

"Sabrina, how's retirement treating you?" His voice went high pitched as he tried to seem like he cared.

"Save it John." Her voice on the other end was a low and raspy "What do you want?"

His eyes went wide with annoyance; even at sixty Sabrina found no pleasure in people sucking up to her.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem."

There was a moment of silence, and she sighed loudly,

"Jackson Rippner is no little problem. Yes I do know." She laughed answering his UN asked question "I'm retired not dead."

John Scarlett chuckled and looked over Camilla who was now in the corner crying silently. He then continued,

"Well then you see my predicament, I wondering if you could go in and take care of it."

His eyes squeezed shut as he asked,

"Take care of it?" Now she was annoyed, "Jesus John you're such a coward, hiding behind your secretary, and your office doors. Forget it, if any thing I'll help Jackson."

His eyes narrowed,

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?"

He asked quickly unsure of her turning against him.

"It's become quit obvious that your dog days are over John, and I want nothing to do with it. When the higher ups hear about this, it will be all over for you."

He slammed his hand on the desk and screamed into the phone,

"I made you! I'm commanding you to do this!"

There was a click on the other end; she'd hung up on him. John's face seemed redder then before. Vivian's voice echoed through the room again,

"The clean up crew should be here at nine am. Also Madison Price is here to see you, should I send her in? Hey wait!"

The door to his office swung open to reveal a tiny woman with long red hair. Wearing a brown three piece fitted suit. Her green eyes hidden behind thick black glasses; He hands gripped her tiny waist as she looked around the room. Vivian ran up behind her silently apologizing for the intrusion.

"Vivian you are to report to the main office to be re assigned."

Madison's thin red lips turned into a grin as she looked over at John, who was now white. His bald head began to sweat, making the florescent lights shimmer off of it.

"Mr. Scarlett," She said taking a step in to the room her black shoes hitting the bloody floor, "The higher ups heard all about the Jackson Rippner incident. As your parole officer you know that I have been following you very closely."

Her green eyes flickered over to Camilla who was standing in the corner silent.

"As I can see you've lost all control of the situation, however all is not lost. I have sent a scout out to retrieve the party."

Moving her hand on the inside of her jacket pocket she pulled out her Beretta M9, and pointed it at Camilla,

"As per policy, you are fired John Scarlett. All of your assets are to be transferred into your wife's name. We do wish you the best in the after life."

Two gun shots went off, and Madison exited the room that consisted off three dead bodies two of which had smoking holes between their eye brows.

…..

They parked both cars at the edge of a high cliff. Stepping out of Chevy Lisa walked up beside Jackson who was watching the sun come up from behind the trees. Lisa yawned as she admired the site in front of her. Looking down her eyes widened at long drop before her feet. Jackson turned to look at her, raze of sunlight hitting his eyes making them seem clear and bottomless. He had a half smile. The wind picked up and blew her hair up in the air wildly. She had a pretty good idea what they were going to do with the green car. However while her mind was imagining the car hitting the small river below and bursting into flames, Jackson placed both hands on her shoulders. He pulled her behind the green Mazda.

"Zoom, Zoom." He said making fun of the commercial adds that had been on television lately. Then he made his way over to the open door of the Mazda and dropped a rock onto the clutch. Reaching over the driver's seat he put the car into first gear. Back away from the car both he and Lisa watch the car drive off the cliff. Running forward Lisa watched the little explosions on the bottom. Jackson stood next to her with his hands in his pockets; finally he let out a yawn. She smiled, he would find this boring. As they stood and watched it burn down below Jackson had reached over and took his hand in hers. She looked at him through tired eyes,

"Hotel?"

It was a one worded question that was really meant to be a demand. He nodded and led her to the passenger side of the white Chevy, and opened the door for her. She didn't stop question him, though through her tired mind she never thought of him being a gentleman. Settling her self into the car, he closed the door. She wondered vaguely if he thought exploding cars was romantic. Lisa hadn't noticed him getting into the car, or remembered when they hit the highway again. The next time she had opened her eyes Jackson was saying something about South Dakota. After that it seemed like ages before she opened then again. When she did she found that she was lying in a comfortable, but however unfamiliar bed. Sitting up fully, she frowned god she smelled awful. Still wearing her dirty yoga pants and tang top, she needed to change badly. Looking over to the other side of the bed, it still felt warm and looked like it had vacated not to long ago. Lisa laughed when the idea of him touching her in her sleep entered her head.

"Not when you smell like dirt, dead body, and sweat."

She murmured to her self, as she sat up in the bed. She assumed that Jackson hadn't been gone for long; it seemed like the perfect opportunity to take a quick shower. Tearing the cheap wool blanket off her body, she let her bare feet hit the carpet. Her tired, soar body let her to the bathroom. Tearing off her clothes as she did so.

Once in the steaming water she began to lather up with a body wash that she had brought from home. Her eyes started welling up with tears again. Home, it was a place where she felt safe. Under the guise of a different name, living with the only person she could trust.

Her brain gave her scattered images of returning from a long day at work. Her father lying on the couch dead; She had thought that he been sleeping, she blamed her self for not noticing his glasses had been broken on the floor. How white he was. So still, unmoving unlike like a normal sleeping man. Her breath shuttered as she mindlessly continued to cleanse her self.

Her mind drifted to Jackson, why hadn't he tried to kill her yet? Why didn't he just let her be killed by some one else. She rolled her eyes at her dumb questions. She knew why, there was no question. Jackson was a control freak; she would die on his terms or not at all. She cursed her self for not going her own way and turned the water off. Stepping out into the steaming room she heard the hotel door shut. Jackson would probably want to leave right away, so she threw on her black under ware and bra preparing to crane her head out the door to tell Jackson to give her minute. However before she even got to the door it swung open, she covered her arms around her self,

"Jackson, what the fuck?"

As the steam escaped the room, her eye's found that it was not Jackson. But a man wearing all black. Lisa screamed, as the man came forward quickly catching her by the arm. Lisa dropped the towel and shoved her palm upwards hitting his nose. The man jumped back, holding his nose with one hand. With the other he grasped a hand full of her hair and slammed his knee into her face. She fell back hard on the tiled floor. Her forehead stung as she reached for any thing to chuck at him. He grabbed her by the ankle and started dragging her out of the bathroom, with her kicking and screaming at the same time. Where the hell was Jackson her mind screamed as she got one kick in making him trip over him self. She scrambled to get to her feet, but before she knew was happening there was a slight prick in her neck. Her eyes fluttered as the cold liquid sped through her veins. She felt weak, as he attacked tried to catch her as she fell to the floor. She managed to deliver a weak left hook. She heard a low rumble from the attacker's throat before it was lights out.


	9. Mommy Dearest

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/n: for those of you who have reviewed, thank you : D! I'm at a stand still right now, if any one has any ideas I'd love to hear them.

Early in the morning Jackson had in fact left a sleeping Lisa in the hotel room. However upon returning with bagels and coffee, there were signs of a struggle. Blood droplets splattered on the bathroom floor. Lisa's clothes, shoes, and bags where left behind. He wanted to say that he was surprised, but he wasn't. In a way he knew leaving her alone left her open for attack, for kidnapping. Some one took her, and he knew just the person to ask where Lisa was being held.

He drove silently through the back woods of Utah, the stolen 1997 Chevy Lumina having issues overcoming the bumping dirt road. Trudging through him came on an old white mansion. It looked unkempt and deserted, however he knew this was a ruse. His mother was one of the best; Sabrina Paradise taught him every thing he knew. Even at birth she prepared him for a life of seclusion, and secrecy. Even giving him a completely different name, her name wasn't even on the birth certificate. Jackson was under the pretense that he was an orphan. In the presence of the company she was ex boss, in private she was dear old mum. It was the only lie he ever told.

Pulling down the long drive way, he saw her standing on the upper balcony, looking at him through the scope of a sniper rifle. Stopping the car quickly hew got out and waved his arms in the air,

"Put that fucking thing away!"

He shouted to her while walking up to the front door. Sabrina smiled; it reached her equally amazing blue eyes. Her black hair was blowing in the wind as she watched her son walk through the front door. Once inside there was a full length mirror to his left, framed in gold. He looked him self over, his hair was starting to grow out again. His short sleeved white shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks. His gun holster was hanging off his body; he didn't try to adjust it. He wouldn't need to, not with his mother.

Turning away from the mirror, his mother was walking toward him. At sixty, her hair still a vibrant black. Her eyes a bottomless blue ocean, as she looked at him with joy written all over her face. He grinned they used to meet eye to eye, she had shrunk in her old age. She pulled him in for a tight hug,

"My son." She said pulled away keeping her hand on his neck, her old eyes looking him and up and down. "You look good for being on the run. Come, have some tea with me."

Taking her hand off his neck, she turned and walked into the main room. It was dark; it took some time for his eyes to adjust. The curtains that clung from the huge windows were pulled tight. In the center of the room there were two large red stuffed arm chairs, and a small tea table between them. Once sitting, she began pouring each of them a cup.

"You'll never believe the crap that's been happening ever since you betrayed Scarlet."

Jackson poured some sugar into his cup, and cream before stirring.

"Do tell."

He said before taking a sip. Sabrina leaned back in her chair crossing her legs,

"Madison got the go ahead to fire him. I heard it was a big fucking mess in the California office. Sullivan, his wife Camilla; and Scarlett all dead. Now I guess she's authorization to over see the rest of the mission."

Taking a sip of her tea she waits for some kind of emotion to erupt out of him, Madison was his ex wife and all. His lips pulled into a thin line, as she mentioned the name his ex wife. A six month mistake.

"So I know who has Lisa."

He said to more to him self then to his mother. Sabrina leaned forward and put her tea cup and saucer onto the table. Flexing her fingers together,

"Ah yes the girl that got away." Sabrina chuckled "I saw her picture in the news paper, she's real cute. However Jackson I think you should just continue on your way, let this Lisa girl deal with Madison."

Sabrina looked at Jackson with a concerned look in her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair; as she watched Jackson just stare into the darkness of the room.

"Or you could just stay here with me. I'm well protected."

It didn't happen often, but when his mother was worried she would smother and he hated every second of it.

"I won't leave her with Madison."

Sabrina stood up form her seat and loomed over Jackson,

"There is twenty million on the line, and Madison wants to get her hands on every single cent of it."

Jackson's ears perked up as his mom spoke,

"She'll kill you both if you go and try to be a night in shinning armor. Don't lose your life for some stupid girl, which also if I remember correctly almost killed you. I taught you better then this."

Jackson laughed he didn't know he was worth that much. Taking another sip of his tea he set down on the table. The hit liquid made his throat burn, it made him feel better, a nice homely feeling flowed through him. Putting the cup on the table he stood up and walked over to the one of the windows, taking a quick peak through the curtains. Jackson watched the six large Doberman Pincher's come out of the woods, returning from their patrol. He assumed that his mother had trained them.

"I thought you didn't like dogs?"

He asked as they lined up one by one to be fed by some unknown gentleman. Probably one of his mother's lovers he thought to him self.

"I don't, but they are efficient killing machines. I sleep more soundly knowing that my pups are out side making sure I'm safe."

Sabrina said pulling the curtains closed, and giving Jackson a firm look over,

"I suppose you want me to give a vague idea of where Lisa is being held. But you already know, don't you?"

Jackson smiled, he did know.

"Ideally I think Madison wants me to come to her, it would be easier. So I don't she'll kill Lisa right away. However she will hunt me down if necessary."

Sabrina sighed and walked away from the window, back to her chair.

"So let her kill the bitch, she won't find you if you don't want to be found."

Jackson shook his head,

"No, Lisa will die when I say, and if I say."

His mother looked at him skeptically, and reached her tea cup,

"You're not going to kill her." His mother said stating a fact, "If you wanted her dead then you would have done it already."

Jackson crossed his arms across his chest and leaned into the wall, looking at her. He couldn't really say if she was right. In all honestly he wasn't sure how he felt about Lisa.

"Isn't that right Jackson."

He looked away from her eye's those familiar blue eyes interrogating him for answers he didn't have. He then shoved his hands in his pockets,

"It's none of your business what my plans are."

He said as he began to walk around the room. Sabrina did nothing to stop him. As he reached the door he shouted to his mother.

"It was good seeing you!"

He slammed the door behind him, an echo of it spread through the mansion. His mother stayed unmoving with her cup of tea still in hand.

…..

Her body lurched forward only to be pulled back tightly. Pinching her skin, making her shoulders ache. She lolled her head to the side, it was cold. Her body responded with goose bumps prickling all over her skin. Her green eyes shot open, the light burned her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges. Involuntarily she let out a shuddered as her teeth clattered together. There were foot steps, the clicking of heels behind her. A brown piece of cloth was suddenly draped around her it was warm, giving her some sort of comfort. Looking at her surroundings more closely, Lisa noted that she was tightly bound to a chair in a room. There was a large window to her left, which only showed her darkness. She vaguely wondered how long she had been out. A woman came into her vision. Her high pony tail swayed back and forth as she walked. Lisa also noticed how short she was, and thought that her attacker must have been taller then that, and a male for that matter.

The red haired woman walked up to table where there was black steaming mug sitting on the edge. Grabbing the red haired woman turned to look at Lisa, looking over her thick black glasses at her. She smiled, and put her other hand in her pocket.

Another pair of foot steps entered the room; Lisa looked in the direction of a man dressed in all black. His ski mask pulled up to reveal his face. There was two blood stained tissues stuffed in his nostrils. This must have been her attacker; her palm throbbed at the memory. The red haired woman put the mug back onto the table, and starting walking over to Lisa.

"So." She said unbuttoning her pin stripped suit jacket, "You're the elusive Ms. Reisert."

Pulling the jacket off of her self, she folded it and draped it off the back of the chair that sat directly in front of Lisa. With out the Jacket she seemed even tinier, Lisa guess no more then five feet tall. The silver plated gun strapped to her sides grabbed her attention; the tiny woman was armed and dangerous. The red haired woman sat down in the chair, crossing her legs. The woman stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm thinking we could be more formal. I'm Madison Price, manager, and probation officer of the cooperation amongst other things."

Lisa wished she could hug the blanket closer to her self, wishing to bring her self more comfort in her lack of clothes situation.

"Corporation?" Lisa cleared throat, "Corporation of what?"

Madison laughed,

"I don't think I need to tell you that. What I am concerned with is you Lisa. I'd like to think that I'm a fair and decent person. You tell me what I need to know, and I'll have Doug here go out and get you some clothes and a nice plate of hot food."

Lisa squinted her eyes, her vision was wavering again.

"You refuse to cooperate then we turn to different means of getting information out of you."

Lisa nodded her head, she felt nauseous.

"Okay." Madison said cheerfully. Scooting up the seat closer to Lisa the two women eye to eye. "Where is Jackson Rippner?"

Lisa wanted to cry she had no clue where he was. For all she knew, he had set her up. Lisa's eyes focused again, Madison was patiently waiting for answer.

"I don't know." Lisa said simply hoping that Madison would believe her. The red head sighed and lashed out by grabbing Lisa's chin and squeezing it.

"I'll ask again." Madison said digging her small thumb into Lisa's jaw, "Where is Jackson Rippner?"

Lisa rolled her eyes,

"I don't know!"

She shouted, Madison let go of Lisa's face and stood up. The woman took her hot coffee back in her hands. Looking into the cup, considering whether to toss it into Lisa's face.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Lisa thought back,

"Right after we switched cars, I had fallen asleep and woken up in the hotel room. He was already gone."

The horror of him practically leaving her to this fate was written all over her face. Madison scoffed at the comment and took a sip of her coffee.

"Men are so fickle, don't you agree Lisa?"

Madison returned to her self to the seat in front of Lisa with her coffee.

"He won't come for me."

Lisa said barely above a whisper. She was sure of it, was baffled at Madison laughter.

"Oh I think he will. And if he doesn't, then I won't have any use for you. So fucking prey Ms. Reisert that he hasn't abandoned you."

Lisa's hands clung to the wooden arms of the chair,

"Let me go."

Madison crossed her legs,

"Why, what have you to offer me? You have no information that would lead me to the capture of Jackson."

Madison leaned forward,

"You're the little worm dangling on the hook, and I'm the fisherman."

Madison patted Lisa's shoulder,

"Keep you're chin up babe."


	10. Road Rage

It was five minutes past two in the morning, and Jackson was parked a few yards away from an old building. The old station wagon that he stole a few hours before rumbled and complained. His night vision goggles showed him the sight of three men, armed talking on the bottom floor. Tearing the goggles from his left hand gripped the steering wheel, as he saw Lisa in the window on the top floor. A certain red headed ex wife, trying to get answer that Lisa didn't have. Switching the head lights on, he put the care in drive and slammed his foot into the accelerator. The car roared to life, reaching about fifty five before it crashed through the glass doors causing the building to shake. The three men had to drive out of the way. Jackson wasted no time jumping out of the car and into the ruble. He drew his gun and shot the first man in the stomach. With a terrible scream he fell to the floor. Jackson's light blue eyes scanned the dark lobby for the other two.

Upstairs the floor shook, and Madison tore her attention away from Lisa and on to the a few computer monitors that sat on her desk. Roughly she walked over to the desk and picked up the monitor to see what was happening down stairs. She smiled, and turned it around so Lisa could see what was happening.

"Looks like your boy friend is here."

Madison started unbuttoning her sleeves and rolled them up to her elbows. She looked over at the man with the bleeding nose.

"I want her ready for transport by the time I get back."

The man nodded as Madison walked toward a pair of double doors across the room, checking her guns along the way. Lisa's green eyes turned to the computer screen, Jackson gotten into a scuffle with another one of the men down stairs. Flipping then man on his back Jackson pulled his knife and stuck it into the man's inner thigh, twisting it. The man bled out in seconds, just in time for Jackson to duck his head as a bullet whizzed by and stuck into the concrete wall. Jackson returned fire, as he ripped the knife out of the dead body. Lisa wasn't sure if she was happy that he was there, or if she was going to be sick by his actions.

A cold hand touched her neck; she jumped into her seat and looked up at the man looming over her. His smile was rotten; she could feel his heated breath on her cheeks. He reached up and tugged at a curl letting it bounce back up. He seemed for a second amused. He then pulled into view a piece of duck tape, lowering it slowly on to her face. Softly he padded it down, and smiled again. Lowering his head down he kissed her duck taped mouth and then moved in front of her. He pulled at the hem of her blanket, causing it to come sliding off her half naked form.

He whistled at her, revealing in her body. Her long legs spread eagle tied tightly to the front legs of the chair. The building shook again, as some thing down stairs blew up. The man in front her didn't notice, he just simply leaned forward, and whispered in her ear.

"I think you broke my nose."

He said as his hand that rested on her shoulder slip down over the top of her breast. She suppressed the agonizing fear that was welling up in her gut.

"I think that you could help me feel a little better before she comes back with Jackson's head on a stick. What do you think?"

Lisa wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. She wanted to put a bullet right into his chest. However she couldn't do any of those things unless she went along with it. He would have to untie her if wanted to do whatever it was he had in mind. She took in a deep breath and fluttered her eye lashes at him; she remembered using this move in high school on Tyler Flynn it worked then.

He squeezed her breast with an excited grin on his face

"I knew that you couldn't have done what you did to Jackson with being such a naughty girl."

Lisa's eyes flickered over to the computer screen; Madison has just made her way down stares. Jackson had just put a bullet in between some ones eyes. The looked at each other with their guns pointed. Lisa heard the ropes on her legs loosen. She felt his rough calloused hands run up her thigh in between her legs. She felt an urge to kick him, but suppressed it. She would need more limbs to take him out. Instead she let out a fake muffled moan. With a swift motion of his hand her hands where free. Her chest was breathing freely. He reached around and pulled her out of the chair. Picking her up Lisa wrapped her legs around him. He started to kiss her neck, this was the moment. She raised her fist into the air and knocked him straight in the temple. His legs collapsed, and she fell face first into the floor.

….

"You're a fool Jackson."

Madison said her voicing echoing through out the trashed lobby. Jackson laughed, it was wicked.

"You're even more pathetic then I thought. Rescuing a woman who doesn't even want you. You're a love sick mangy dog, she has done nothing but ruin you're life."

Jackson rolled his eyes,

"Jealous much?"

She cocked the gun, and her eyes narrowed.

"Hardly."

Jackson stepped over the dead body her gun unwavering. Madison stood up slowly,

"Oh I think so; sorry you couldn't keep our marriage together. You're pussy isn't that good."

Jackson said trying to get under skin. In all reality she was a control freak, and he couldn't be her dog. Madison lowered her gun and set it aside.

"Oh baby, I don't need to shoot you." She said taking her glasses off, "I'm going to beat you to death instead."

She walked toward him quickly; Jackson didn't pull the trigger in time as she kicked it out of his hands. For a short woman she had a long reach, he thought as he through his arm up to block another kick. Holding her leg he tried to throw her off balance, however she jumped into the air and spun her body to give him a good whack to her face with her high heeled boots. The edge scratched his cheek. Taking a few steps back he was on the defense blocking her lefts and rights. Finally countering by grabbing her by her pony tailing and whipping her into a cement wall. He then grabbed her by her long neck and pushed her through the broken window, her suit tore as it caught the glass. He jumped through the window after her, but she had recovered quickly and tossed a brick at his head. He ducked only to be kicked in the knee, making him collapse to the pavement for a moment. Glass was digging into his knees. Madison kicked him in the head, making him bash into the window sill. She went to kick him again, but he caught her foot and pushed her back. Landing on her back, Madison was quick as lightening and was on her feet. With her gun drawn, her nose pouring blood. Her red hair ruffled, her lips cracked.

"Pussy."

Jackson said getting to his feet, there was a long gash above his left eye. Madison ran her shaky hand under her nose wiping some of the blood away.

"Fuck you Jackson."

She cocked the gun, and a shot did ring in his ears. However he was still alive. He looked over Madison was lying on her side, the gun sliding toward him. Looking up he saw Lisa walking around the building, clad in a pinstriped suit jacket that didn't quite fit, black underwear, and duck taped plastered over her lips. He chuckled to him self as he got to his feet.

He walked over to Lisa, feeling strangely relieved, He grabbed her by the side of her face gently, and did something he didn't want to do. His lips met the tape that covered her lips, his fingers tangled in her hair. He pulled away for a second, the duck tape prevented him from feeling her lips, but he was satisfied none the less. Lisa pushed him back, and pointed the gun at him. She ripped the duck tape off her face, the pain made her grimace. Her green eyes stared him down.

"Where the fuck were you?"

Jackson started coming back toward her not believing what he assumed the gun to be an idol threat,

"I went out and got breakfast."

Lisa ran her hands through her hair,

"Bullshit!

Jackson looked inside the building there was a fire building in side the lobby. The cops would be here soon, he didn't time for this.

"You said that would be safer with you!"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his soar neck.

"Jesus fucking Christ Lisa! Your fine, I came to your rescue against every one and including my self's best interests. I could have let her kill you!"

Lisa laughed and shot at him. Purposely it missed him, though he looked at her with a sever distrust.

"No, you wouldn't let some one else do that."

Jackson laughed she knew him so well, with out even trying. He came closer, the Beretta stuck into his chest.

"Be calm Leese we don't have time for this. We can play how many ways you've ruined my life later. The building is on fire, and if we don't leave now we will have a lot of unwanted attention."

Lisa pointed the gun down and shrugged,

"Okay but I get to be the top hat."

A joke? She was unbelievable. His eye brows rose, and he laughed silently.

"Cute."

He said grabbing her hand and leading her off to the woods. He could hear the silence in the distance and ushered her to hurry along.

"I've thought of a plan on the way over here."

He said helping her down from a rock. Keeping a tight grip on her hand as they kept walking.

"When we've found a nice place to shack up for the night I'll brief you."

…

Madison's fingers twitched, as her eyes opened. She sat up and groaned she could hear sirens in the distance. Ripping open her shirt, revealing a bullet proof vest, she ripped the bullet out. Her hand enclosed around it, squeezing it her hand shook. Getting to her feet, she searched around for Jackson. Her eyes saw nothing, she shook with anger. And jogged to the back side of the burning building, her black Trans am was parking on a hidden back entrance. Taking a last glance at the burning building she wondered if Eddy was inside burning alive. Not that she would have run in there to save him, but it would be less costly to hire and train another assistant. She shrugged, and spun out her tires before shooting off down the road.


	11. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

a/n: I forgot to put that there some times. Any ways the son that inspired this chapter was, The xx - Crystalised.

Her feet hit the softness of the hotel rug as she entered. It felt good to walk on something more then broken glass and rocks into the forest. They had walked for two or so hours. Her legs where covered with scratches from broken limps of trees, and the occasional thorn bush. The gash over Jackson's left eye had stopped bleeding at this point, but would some attention soon. However both exhausted, they collapsed on the queen sized bed in unison. Her stomach grumbled loudly, pushing her thoughts of the last twenty four hours out of her head.

She turned her head to look at Jackson but his eyes were closed, and he sounded like he had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Lisa shrugged; if he could trust her not to kill him while he slept then maybe she could put some trust into him. She sat up in the bed, to hungry and to wired for sleep. Looking around she saw a brown paper bag on the tiny counter top. Getting up from the bed she grabbed the bag and smiled. It was two cinnamon raisin bagels.

Setting the bag back on the counter she began to unbutton the suit jacket, turning her head slowly to see if his eyes were open. Satisfied that he was really asleep, she tore the jacket off and let it fall slowly to a heap on the floor. Her wrists where bruised, she took note as it hurt to tear off a piece of the bagel and shoved it into her mouth. Standing in front of Jackson still clad in her bra and underwear made her smile, it gave her confidence. He must have noticed or else he wouldn't have kissed her. Well kissed with a barrier of tape, but it still meant the same thing.

God it was hot though, where ever they were. Her skin was already starting sweat. Tearing off another piece of her bagel she caught sight of the air conditioner that was built into the wall under the long window. Swallowing the chewed piece of bread in her mouth she walked over to the air conditioner. Bending over she fiddled with the switches. It busted into life blowing her long curls back, it felt amazing. She stood up straight, and turned to let the air hit her bare back. Opening her eyes she looked over to Jackson was staring at her with a smirk plastered on his face. Her cheeks burned, as she froze.

"No, no don't stop. I liked where it was going."

She'd never felt so self conscious in her life, he must have been watching her as she bent over. She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at him a trickle of blood ran around his left eye. He must have opened up the wound when he moved to look at her.

"You're bleeding."

She said pointing at him, trying to move past him quickly just incase he wanted to get a glimpse of her behind again. She mused quietly in he head that just a few minutes ago she felt confident being half naked. The sound of the air conditioner must have awoken the beast. She walked up to the pile of bags that she was grateful he was managed to save before ditching the Chevy. She decided to give a side view of her bending down this time, in fear that her cleavage would make of more of show for him.

"Luckily I packed my first aid kit."

She said pulling it out of the bag with a little bounce of excitement. Jackson just looked at her and snorted. Lisa the people pleaser twenty four seven.

"Nerd."

Was all he said as she walked over and sat cross legged on the bed in front of him. She had given a thought to putting on a pair of pants or something. But she wanted to seem confident to him, she wanted to keep up this equality that he had presented to the situation. Ripping open a box of PVP Iodine wipes, and started to clean his gash. She felt his thumb smooth it's self against her big toe.

"You know?" He asked while he watched her clean up his face. "You've been awfully calm about this whole situation from the start."

She frowned, had she been? She shook her head and reached into the first aid kit for some band aids.

Lisa just laughed, and put a large band aid over the gash.

"Well I suppose that I've been through a lot. I left all my caring, and morals behind me when I left the house with you. I couldn't carry it with me if I wanted to survive."

Jackson nodded his head with agreement and smiled,

"I'm glad we are on the same page, or the same book for that matter."

She smiled to; this one was for real her dimples even shown in her cheeks. He loved it, making her smile. That to be something he'd never experienced, normally he craved for the screams. He loved when they begged before he killed them. Lisa interrupted his internal thoughts by speaking.

"If it wasn't for you I'd still be living Miami, still working at the hotel. However with all things considered, thank you for coming for me tonight."

After saying that she leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the cheek. It was warmth, something he hadn't felt before. Except maybe when his mother hugged him, but it always had a certain steel hardness to it. Like that of a drill sergeant.

"Let me see your legs."

He commanded, she protested by giving him a look. But he grabbed them any ways. Pulling out the right one it forced her to lean back on her elbows. He tore open another Iodine pack and wiped a long deep scratch that she had gotten from the woods.

"So what's the new plan?"

She asked trying to keep the conversation on what was to come, rather then what was happening now. Jackson moved onto another scraped, and pulled out thorn that had dug its self deep in her skin.

"Tomorrow we are going to see an old doctor friend of mine."

He had tweezers in his hands now, tugging out the torn. She winced but didn't move.

"There he will give us a heart, that matches my DNA, and we will use it to fake my death. Well when I see we I really mean you."

Lisa's eye brows scrunched together, but waited to see what else he was going to say next.

"I'm going to give you my Lexus and directions to the headquarters to the main office. Where you present my heart, and car to the head of the company. A panel that will include Madison Price who will be sitting at the right hand of the boss."

He grabbed for her other leg,

"Madison, isn't that who I shot?"

He nodded as he inspected for more thorns by running his hand over her skin, which she assumed that he was thoroughly enjoying.

"Yes, but she's like a cock roach. It will take more then a bullet to stop Ms. Price."

Lisa suddenly remembered something that Madison had said before Jackson had run his car into the building.

"She said that you guys where married."

He smiled as he found another torn.

"Yes, married for six months. She's got a thing for ex black ops men, and I've got a thing for red heads."

Lisa blushed; she was a red head, naturally any ways. Bonnie was twenty seven year old black haired woman with a pale complexion.

"Kids?"

She asked with another grimace as he tore out the next thorn that was lodged in her ankle.

"Nope, she can't have children. I suppose that's why she is so cold, her mothering instincts never developed or something."

Jackson patted her leg, and moved it to the side. Looking her in the eyes, not her body which had enticed him earlier.

"Any ways with a little practice you will be able to convince them, that you killed me and tore out my heart."

Lisa laughed,

"They'll never believe that."

Jackson got off the bed and walked over to the bag of bagels and took for one for him self,

"They will, before they figured out what I was up to I managed to get into your file. Switched some stuff around."

Lisa rolled her eyes as he handed her half eaten bagel,

"What does my file say now?"

She took another chunk off her bagel and put it into her mouth,

"That your morticians assistant, to pay your way through business college."

Lisa almost choked her piece of bagel and looked at him incredulously.

"What if they ask about procedures and stuff?"

Jackson swallowed the bite that he just took,

"You don't give them the chance, you demand that twenty five million for my death. Madison will defiantly disagree, she's always been greedy. But I think you know how to work a room. With all the leadership experience that you have, you'll go through with ease."

Jackson sat back down on the bed, he looked tired. She couldn't blame him, but she was too hungry for sleep.

"Then after you have gained their trust, which will be them hiring you. Sending you on a few missions, that have be completed successfully; you gain access to every thing. After that you'll need to gather them all in one place for a grand finally."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she put the last piece of bagel into her mouth. Her green eyes fearful,

"Don't worry you'll just have blow up the building or something. I'm projecting it will take about a month to do."

Jackson leaned his head back to the wall.

"Oh I don't know about this Jackson, it seems way over my head. What If they figure me out? Madison will know, she said she over sees things. She'll probably be watching my every move, if she doesn't decide to kill me."

Lisa got up from the bed and put her hands on her hips. Then she started pacing.

"Where will you be during all of this?"

Jackson rubbed his eyes, as he spoke

"I'll be in prison for grand theft auto, under the assumed name of Jeffery Perkins."

Lisa rubbed her temples, to much. This was just to much.

"No Jackson I can't."

Jackson got off the bed walked over to her,

"Yes you can."

He sounded so sure.

"No, you have to think of another plan."

Jackson's warm hands grasped her shoulders and turned her around, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You are very smart. You are very creative, and you think on your feet. That's all you need in this business."

She had to admit his pep talk was working, but she was still unsure. Going into the unknown like this was scary. But since when her little adventure started had she known what was going to happen next. She rubbed her arms; she hated how he calms her. She wanted to fear him, but he had done nothing to her since they saw each other to make her feel fear. Yes she had seen him kill people, but he did it for her. However when did that start becoming an attractive male quality to her?

"Okay."

She said finally defeated. Lisa felt awkward again in her bra and underwear. For good reason to, he was looking from her face down to her cleavage. Her flat stomach after that. Her legs got a long sweep from his eyes. His eyes scanned her body like a computer scanning into his computer main frame.

"And I promise after you do this, we will go and buy loads of bikinis. Then hit up Aruba."

She laughed, he loved to hear it. He let go of her shoulder and wondered back to the bed.

"After you break me out of prison of course."

He said casually, taking another bite of his bagel. Lisa cocked an eye brow and chuckled,

"Oh yeah, easy right?"

She said walking into the bathroom to another shower which she hoped this time wouldn't have surprise ending.

"Piece of cake."

She heard him say before she closed the door.


	12. Pillow Talk

She dragged her long fingers over the foggy mirror, the condensation rolled down the reflective surface. Her long curls dripping with water down her bare back. She longed for the silence, her steamy, hot silence. She could feel the air conditioners push under the door way, a cool breeze hitting the bottom of her feet. Her green eyes were blood shot, and droopy. She didn't just need to sleep, she needed a coma. Afterwards a very large, delicious buffet with all her favorite foods. The thought of sweet apple tart made her mouth water. She grimaced at the thought of her half eaten bagel sitting in the other room. She was thankful, more then any thing. He didn't have to get her any thing. He didn't have to come and warn her on things to come. Or even offered her to come with him that thought two years ago would have been her laugh. However now, him sending the lowly sheep into a pack of wolves; convinced that she could blend in. Isn't this what she wanted though, to live her life? To move on with her life, not trapped in a completely unfamiliar life style. She needed to move, she needed the drama. That was Lisa Reisert, a woman needed action. It look a life altering experience to realize that she needed to get out there, and fight for her life. To fight for her freedoms. To fight for any thing other then should she really be getting out of bed at four in the morning to make scrambled eggs?

Lisa looked down at the scar on her chest; it didn't make her feel cold any more. It was more like bars of a prison that she had escaped. Jackson had his negatives. He still tried to claim her on the plane, he tried making her docile. He tried to make her listen, but what he did was set her free. She wouldn't have it any other way; she'd saved Keefe against all odds. And now once again she would set out to do the impossible. Reaching over she grabbed a white hotel towel from the rack that hung off the door to the bathroom.

Lisa wrapped the towel tightly around her body, and tucked the corner in. Giving her the freedom to gracefully walk out into the rest of the hotel room, grab her back that she forgotten to bring in with her. With out the towel falling to the floor. Revealing what her bra and underwear hadn't earlier. She turned the knob on the door slowly, it creaked when it opened. The cold air hit her body, the tiny hairs on her arms stood on end. She looked out into the partially dark hotel room, the light from the bathroom shown her a pathway to the bed. Jackson was lying on his side, his face partially burrowed into the pillow. His arms were bare, the light shown deep scars that stretched far across, and around his biceps. They reminded her of well traveled roads of his past. He stirred slightly, as she bent down to her bag. Pulling out a pair of cotton shorts, and a plain white t shirt. She retreated back to the bathroom.

She took a deep breath as she walked back out of the bathroom. She could hear the birds singing to one another. As a child getting waking up at this hour, she used to imagine that they were saying good morning to each other. It reminded her of surviving another night against the monsters that were surely hiding in her closet. Under her bed, in the shadows waiting for her to move. However now as she tipped over to the bed side she pulled the covers off, she slipped into bed. Lisa had got into bed with a man who used to be her biggest boogey man. For some reason or another she couldn't imagine it any other way.

Positioning her self a safe distance away, she curled into a ball and shut her eyes. She felt him move slightly, and then a possessive arm wrapped it's self around her waist pulling her close. Her back to him warm chest, it was comforting and terrifying all in the same moment.

"I never pegged you for a sleep cuddlier."

She murmured into her pillow. His hand smoothed over her stomach, and moved up to her arm. Pulling the strands off her cheek, she felt his breath on her bare skin. His hand traveled down her neck, to her shoulder, down to her forearm. Leaving trail goose bumps in its wake. He chuckled in her ear,

"I'm not sleeping."

He whispered she felt his lips press on the back of her neck. This is the part where she is supposed to tell him no, but she doesn't. His hand travels back over her stomach slipping under the cotton shirt. Feeling her stomach by tickling his fingers across it. He breathed in her hair, it smelled fresh strawberries. Maybe mango, whatever it was is smelled sweet. It made his mouth water. He ran his nose up her collar bone, his hand moved up her stomach in between her breasts and to her chin. Gently he titled her head toward his. With out even a thought registering to her brain, her body pushed her face toward his. She hooked her bottom lip to his top lip and pressed. Slowly pulling back, she felt him smile against her lips. She rolled over to face him. The morning was starting to shine through the crack in the curtains. The tips of their noses touched briefly, creating an electrical charge in her brain. She closed her eyes, and felt his fingers running through her hair.

….

Rain pounded at the windshield, the wipers could barely keep up the pace. The angry clouds, swirling above them. Lisa bit her bottom lip; Jackson had left her hours ago. On his way to prison, the only place he had told her they wouldn't think to look for him. The heart that was promised to them by Dr. Brookes, sat in the passenger seat of the black Lexus. Jackson had left her as prepared as she could be, with a packet of detailed instructions, and objectives. She was grateful, a to do list made her feel more composed, and confident. The first on the list was to go to see a Sabrina Paradise.

As she pulled down the long drive way, her green eyes squinted trough the rain. There were black dogs running across the front yard, barking at her. She parked as far up as she could go. The dogs had taken a defensive stand around the vehicle. Sitting back in her seat, she watched a black haired woman step out of the house, with a black umbrella shielding her from the nasty weather. The woman placed a hand on her hip, Jackson told her that woman was in sixties. Either she had a great plastic surgeon, or had found the fountain of youth. She was shorter then she looked, however looked tall and confident in her black spiked heels. Her black sleeveless dress clung to her very young looking curves. The woman yelled something in German, and the dogs retreated one by one back to the yard. Lisa's hand lingered on the door handle for a moment, even with out the dogs hovering around the car.

Using her other hand she pulled the folds of her black rain coat closer together and then opened the door to the car. Stepping out, Lisa dragged the heavy brief case that Jackson had given to her. She walked quickly over to the woman. The cool rain drops bouncing off her cheeks, made her body tremble. It was unusually cold for this time of the year. The woman had a small tugging at her lips, as she beckoned Lisa to come inside the mansion.

Lisa's eye scanned the vast emptiness of the house. There was a full length mirror to her left. Her coat was dripping on the floor, her curls were pulled back in a high pony tail. Lisa looked the girl next door compared to Sabrina. It made her feel incredibly inadequate.

"This way."

Sabrina said while she started walking down a long corridor. The wall on the left where similar to that of a green house. It gave it a very open feeling, floored hall way, with a great view of the storm still swirling in the clouds above. Sabrina took a sudden sharp turn down a flight of stairs, to an old wooden door. Using force from her shoulder Sabrina shoved the door open. It was a large whine cellar, ever nook and cranny filled to the brim. There was a small table in the center, with an empty bottle turned onto its side. Sabrina closed the door behind Lisa and walked over to the bottle. Placing her hand on it gently, she spun it. There was a loud crack, and one of the selves began to move.

"Wow."

Lisa said as the shelf swung open to a secret door way. It was like one of those mystery novels she used to read.

"I know impressive. Jackson built it a few years ago; he keeps any thing that's worth any thing here. Well almost, he's got a few other stow a ways here and there. However this would be the grand treasure."

Sabrina and Lisa walked into the room, the lights above flickered on. There was a long table filled with rolled up papers, blue prints maybe. Stacks of money from all over the world lined on shelves on one of the walls. Lisa walked along the table. There was jewelry, buttons, pocket watches and other little trinkets.

"He likes to keep little mementos of successful jobs. He says that it inspires him."

Sabrina said picking up a detonator remote that had long served its purpose. Lisa's eyes spotted a large pickle jar that had a human eye floating in it.

"Gross."

Lisa said leaning over the table to get a better look at it. Sabrina laughed as she walked over to the corner of the room, wiping her finger through the dust build up on a picture frame. She remembered when Jackson had brought it home from Asia.

"The man had Jackson tied up and threatened to take his eye, if he didn't give him the information that he wanted."

Lisa stood straight up and looked over Sabrina,

"So Jackson took his eye instead."

Lisa finished the story with grimace. Sabrina folded her arms across her chest. Giving her a menacing stare she began to walk out of the room.

"If you need any assistance I'll be in the grand hall taking tea. Do not step out side the house with out me. The dogs will rip you to shreds."

She nodded at Sabrina, and watched the black haired woman leave the room, and there was a ringing silence in her ears. She wasn't exactly sure how to read this woman. What her angle was in all this was something seemingly unsettling. Her similarity to Jackson was odd, was she his sister? Not his mother, she was pretty sure he was serious when he had said that he had killed his parents. Possibly a close relative, who could keep his secrets?

Near the end of the room there was a large writing desk, papers neatly stacked, and Lisa presumed in neat alphabetical order. And a long red scarf had hung from the chair. Setting the suit case onto the floor, she walked over to it. Running her fingers over the fabric, her mind trudged up old memories.

Jackson chasing her through the corridors of the air port, He was at her house, he could barely talk. Bending down by her father's body, he was walking around the kitchen island, gesturing his hand,

"See Leese I never lie."

She shuddered an opened her eyes, she needed to figure out which guns Jackson wanted her to grab.


End file.
